Confessions of a Teenage Conman
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: Argit reluctantly talks about his feelings concerning Kevin and Andreas.


**I figured that I ought to write a story and a Prophecy concerning Argit before his upcoming episode. I don't know why but I've always seen a lot of untapped potential in this character. I can't help but feel that he has a heart somewhere deep, _deep_, _DEEP_ down under that gray fur. I Prophesize that this episode will either have him trying to come up with a way to save Kevin or a way to save Andreas. At least there will be some character development and a showing, however brief, that he is really a good guy. Too unrealistic? Remember, the idea of a good Kevin was unrealistic once. This is pretty much a drabble of Argit's thoughts concerning Kevin's mutation and his loss of Andreas. Kinda Angsty...still have lingering Angstitis... Enjoy!**

I never was out to hurt anybody. I just wanted to bring in my next paycheck. A guy's gotta eat, right? And gamble, and game, and go driving, and command a whole legion of Forever Knights... Yeah, I kinda used that guy Andreas. It's not like I was making him do anything he didn't want to or anything like that! I mean, you look at me like _I'm_ the bad guy here! If you think about it, if Kev's crew hadn't interfered, my big buddy would still be alive and kicking!

Still be alive and kicking...

What? No, I'm not crying! What do you take me for: some kind of sap? Put that tissue away! I don't need it! Sheesh, you people always think that a guy is about to bawl his eyes out when he sniffs a single stupid time!

Get back to the subject? Well don't get me off of the subject in the first place, smart guy!

I guess I sorta liked Andreas. I mean, he was a cool guy as far as people go. He never questioned what I told-er-asked him to do. He never complained. He didn't have a problem with me like most others do. He...well...I s'pose he liked me. Kev said that he loved me... That's kinda weird, isn't it? I mean, we're not even the same species. Not to mention we're both dudes!

Huh? He didn't mean that kind of love? Well how many kinds are there? Friends can love each other? It's like a best friend kind of deal? Hm...well, yah learn something new every day! So wait, Kev was saying that Andreas considered me...his best friend? For real? Wow...

...Hm... What? Stop looking at me like that! Kev's full of bologna! His brain never survived his first mutation.

Wha...you don't know? He's a mutant _again_! This is his...what...third transformation! Man, if you're gonna try to interview and lecture me, at least make sure you know what's going on under your own nose first!

Yeah, it was some big thing involving the fate of the whole universe or something stupid like that. I guess he absorbed the Ultimatrix and defeated that creep, Aggregor. Then he went off his nut. Yeah, pretty dumb right? You'd think he'd learn the first time around!

Sacrificed himself for the greater good... What are you, a Commie? I- _Yes_ I know what a Commie is! They're little blue people who live in mushrooms. Huh? Smurfs? Oh, what's the difference?

If he lost it for the greater good, why is Andreas still stuck in the body of a crazy Osmosian? Huh? Tell me _that_!

For the last time, I don't _care_ about Andreas! I'm just saying that my buddy should have been brought back after what Kev put himself through. Wait, that came out wrong! I'm not a sap, I tell you! Oh, wipe that sympathy off of your face. Jeez...

Kev and Andreas were cool but it's not like I ever needed them or anything! I mean, sure Kev let me go after all the times I double-crossed him. And maybe I get a little ticked off that he's always hanging with those goody-goody Tennysons. And perhaps I wish he'd just go back to being the cool black market partner I used to know... But it's all good! It means nothing! And as for Andreas...well...I... Shut up!

I'm not crying, I tell ya! You kicked dust in my eyes. Yes you did! Don't try denying it!

I...I...alright, maybe I miss them a little. There. Happy? Get rid of that smirk. I oughta jab you with one of my spikes, you cocky punk!

A hug? ...A _hug_? Seriously, dude! That's pushing it way too far! Don't touch me! Stupid dust in my eyes... Now it's making my nose runny! Thanks a lot! Okay, okay I'll take a tissue.

You just don't give up, do you? Fine. If you wanna hug me _that_ much... I know I'm pretty good looking...

…

Th-There's no hurry to move. I'm fine... I...

…

Thanks.

**Tried a new way of illustrating the character. What do you think? I softened this up a bit by giving him a hug in the end. See the potential of a nice Argit? It's both funny and cute! And the Smurf/Communist thing wasn't meant to offend anyone. My brothers like to joke that the Smurfs are Commies (blue is the new red...) and I figured it's something Argit would say. Please review! They'll give Argit more hugs. ^_^ Peace out!**


End file.
